1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device for a motor-driven underwater grab bucket dredge gear.
2. The Prior Art
A switch-off device for crane equipment comprising a cable or motor-driven grab bucket gear suspended on a cable, as well as a hoisting gear, is disclosed in European Patent No. EP-A-0 219 007. The crane equipment comprises a switch-off device for detecting whether the rope or cable guided via reversing rollers is slack or taut. An initiator for generating pulses is mounted on one of the reversing rollers in order to shut down the drive in the absence of the pulses. With the floating dredge equipped with an underwater grab bucket gear, the switch-off device permits the hoisting gear to be shut off independently of the weight, and prevents the grab bucket gear from toppling over on the bottom of the sea.